parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The BoxHuman's New Groove Part 1
Transcripts *(In the opening JimmyandFriends Entertainment Logo.) *(A long time ago, somewhere deep in the jungle...) *(Thundering) *SpongeBob: Aah! *Narrator: Will you take a look at that? Pretty pathetic, huh? Well, you'll never believe this, but that sponge you're looking at was once a human being. And not just any human being. That guy was an emperor. A rich, powerful ball of charisma. Oh, yeah! This is his story. Well, actually, my story. That's right... I'm that sponge. The name is Kuzco... Emperor Kuzco. I was the world's nicest guy, and they ruined my life for no reason. Oh, is that hard to believe? Look, I tell you what. You go back a ways, you know, before I was a sponge and this will all make sense. *(In the scene Baby Eggs at the beginning.) *Narrator: All right, now see. That's a little too far back. Oh! Look at me. That's me as a baby. *Baby Eggs (The Boxtrolls): (Crying) (Chuckles) *Narrator: Ahem. *Baby Eggs (The Boxtrolls): (Giggling) *Narrator: All right, let's move ahead. *(JimmyandFriends presents) *(The BoxHuman's New Groove) *Eggs: Oh, yeah. *Singer: There are despots and dictators Political manipulators There are blue bloods with the intellects of fleas There are kings and catty tyrants Who are so lacking in refinements They'd be better suited swinging from the trees He was born and raised to rule No one has ever been as cool In a thousand years of aristocracy An enigma and a mystery In Mesoamerican history The quintessence of perfection that is he *Narrator: Okay, this is the real me. *(SpongeBob clip): Not this. *(Eggs clip): This. *(SpongeBob clip): Not this. *(Eggs clip): Winner. *(SpongeBob clip): Loser. *(Palace): Okay, see this palace? Everyone in it is at my command. Check this out. *Eggs: Butler. Chef. Theme Song Guy. *Fix-It Felix Jr.: Oh, yeah! *Fix-It Felix Jr. (singing): He's the sovereign lord of the nation He's the hippest cat in creation He's the alpha the omega, A to Z And this perfect world will spin Around his every little whim 'Cause this perfect world begins and ends with *Eggs: Me! *(Eggs smashing the light bulbs from The "Boxtrolls"): What's his name Kuzco That's his name Kuzco He's the king of the world Kuzco Is he hip or what Kuzco Yeah *(Bert dancing from "Sesame Street") *Eggs: Oh! You threw off my groove! *Captain Hook (Peter Pan): I'm sorry, but you've thrown off the emperor's groove. *Bert (Sesame Street): Sorry! *Eggs: You were saying? *Fix-It Felix Jr. (singing): What's his name *(Fix-It Felix and the nicelanders are dancing from "Wreck-It Ralph"): Kuzco" *(Eggs is singing in the truck from "The Boxtrolls"): "Kuzco Kuzco That's his name Kuzco Kuzco 'Is he hip or what Kuzco Don't you know he's the king of the world Kuzco Whoa, yeah'' Ow!'' *Eggs: Ha! Boom, baby! *Fear (Inside Out): Your Highness, it is time for you to choose your bride. *Eggs: All righty. Trot out the ladies. Let's take a look-see. *(Elsa clip from "Frozen"): Hate your hair. *Elsa (Frozen): I'm sorry, I'm confused. *(Epp Crood clip): Not likely. *Eep Crood (The Croods): You wanna see dangerous? Here! *(Jessica Rabbit clip): Yikes. *Jessica Rabbit: I'm not bad. I'm just drawn that way. *(Audrey clip): Yikes. *Audrey (The Lorax): I bet that sounds crazy. Does that sound crazy? *(Merida clip): Yikes. *Merida (Brave): Oh, that's attractive. *(Dee Dee clip): And let me guess. You have a great personality. *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Fine! Miss friends that doesn't like you, anyway. *Eggs: Is this really the best you could do? *Fear (Inside Out): Oh, yes. Oh, no. I-I mean, p-perhaps... *Narrator: What is he babbling about? He's like the thing that wouldn't shut up. Anyway, still wondering about that sponge in the opening? *(Fade to palace): Well, let me show you the people responsible for ruining my life. Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:The Emperor's New Groove Parts